Simplify the following expression: ${-4(-6a+10)-5(7+3a)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-4}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-4(}\gray{-6a+10}{)} - 5(7+3a) $ $ {24a-40} - 5(7+3a) $ Distribute the ${-5}$ into the parentheses: $ 24a-40 {-5(}\gray{7+3a}{)} $ $ 24a-40 {-35-15a} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${a}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {24a - 15a} {-40 - 35}$ Combine the ${a}$ terms: $ {9a} {-40 - 35}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {9a} {-75}$ The simplified expression is $9a-75$